Please Yuuki, I want to have kids!
by BlackButterflyXX
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki are together at least. Hut he's been annoying as hell, begging her for kids? Patience Yuuki. Childish Kaname and Mature Yuuki on show!


Yuuki X Kaname Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts Sorry for grammatical mistakes or mispellings. Any critical comments/reviews are accepted.

Scene : Yuuki and Kaname are together now. They're married. Kaname was childish here and Yuuki was very mature. But newlywed do have some circumstances after all...  
>Alert : May contain some inappropriate words.<p>

Story :

"I've been very lonely, Yuuki"

"Call Aidou-senpai to entertain you or something else then"

"Aidou has his own family, Yuuki. Look he-"

"Senpai"

Kaname froze. Pretty reprimanded. Guess he couldn't retaliate anymore.

She took of her glasses, messaging the wrinkle on her forehead. "I assumed you really want me to get your coffin, huh?" Yuuki scoffed.

He shrugged. "That place was damn too cold".

"Now senpai, please get over me and leave this room instantly. I need some work to get done for," she resounded, brandishing the door to cast out Kaname.

He grimaced, "So you're trying to huss me away, Yuuki?"

A shudder found its way to Yuuki's warm body, from head to toe. She shrieked, "I'll cook you a stew later, so get out!".

His eyes flickered, like he had found a source of hope in Yuuki's promise.

He scampered , heading towards the door like he was in a great hurry or something.

When the hinge whirled, finally a bit of serenity traced along the room.

She huffed and ran her finger through her fringe, pulling it behind her ear.

She muttered, "Now my concentration was ruined by his nonchalant talk".

"Fuck," she grabbed a pen and scrawling the paper on her desk.

Honestly, Kaname was more annoying than ever. He kept talking about this shitty problem, he wanted a super cute baby girl or a super handsome baby boy etcetera.

I was okay with his stupid 'Happy family ever after' plan but couldn't he see that I was trying to write some lame things called report?

And this was all my second dad's most stupid idea to have some grand-daughter as soon as possible before he died.

He was worried that his loveable beautiful step daughter couldn't satisfy her husband's needs.

"I just wanted you to be happy, Yuuki," she mimicked her father with a scrunched face.

Happy my ass.

Since that full of crap talk, Kaname has been bugging me to make some children. Yes, I mean, sex.

Guys really couldn't hold their desire to the extend he couldn't put up a stoic expression.

He was grinning and smirking like crazy!

Last night he even mumbled something in his dream, like, "Yukimi, Yukiji, come to daddy~".

I guess it was the name for our soon-child.

Why the hell do they have to contained 'Yuki-' in their names?

Ridiculous

Back then in my high-school life, Kaname was more tranquil and stern.

Well that was until we had our first night, though.

He turned 180 degrees. A very different person!

I don't mind but sometimes he's very annoying, like before.

But if he went rage, he turned back to his usual old self. Quite scary.

And then there were times that my surroundings were very rough on me, like when I met Ruka the other day.

She brought her 7 months old baby, smirking at me continuosly, revealing her veiled contempt.

What a wicked person.

She wanted me to get jealous. Well I didn't though. But someone did.

Not only I was reprimanded by my mother, Juuri, even my dad, Haruka, kept bugging me about Kaname their beloved son had been sulking for ages.

Knock knock.

"What is it, Kaname?" she stood up, tidying up her shirt and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"I'm hungry, Yuuki," he demanded.

She gave him a sidelong glances with a smirk on her face.

"Hungry with stew or...," she inquired with her hands on hip.

He shook his head while not glancing away from Yuuki's neck.

She scoffed, "Come here".

He riled up, frantically enunciated : "I want to drink. But you'll be fatigued".

Yuuki shocked but obviously she kept her face firm. She stucked out her hand, a telltale of calling him over.

But Kaname didn't budge. He was in a very incredulous state when Yuuki whipped the door and pulled his long arm.

A wry smile scrunched his face. "You know I've been restraining myself to not get you fatigued".

A moment of serene filled the air. Just a moment.

She flicked his forehead. "Idiot. What are you afraid for? I'm your wife, am not?" a smile cracked up on her beautiful face.

She gave him a condescending smile, "You look very apprehensive! Don't worry, your wife is not an easy lolled person!".

"Unlike you," she muttered.

Kaname frowned, "Wait 'til I sucked you out!"

She shrugged, "pervert!". A bizzare smile made its way to her face.

A tinge pink covered up Kaname's cheeks.

He leant forward, embracing her with a glint on his eyes.

A heavy breathe could be heard clearly beside Yuuki's delicate ear.

They could feel the temperature enhanced as they were panting slightly.

He brushed his fangs on her neck, making her feel prickled with impending desire and shivers.

He was exerting his final sentence before finally sunk his fangs in her neck.

"Bon appetite"

Then the pleasure took over the conversation. With a tingling feel she moaned slightly.

Making herself embarassed with such a seducing voice.

She could feel Kaname's smirk and her blood trickling.

When he pulled away, nothing could be heard except for her pant and Kaname's.

"Are you okay?"a husky voice resounded in her eardrum, making her felt dizzy and sort.

"Sorta," she cleared her throat.

He wiped the blood on his mouth before pressing his soft lip on Yuuki's.

They were snogging like a mad teenager couple.

When she pulled away, she felt as she didn't have any energy left.

But she could feel that she was hauled by her beloved husband who feed on her earlier.

A princess carry is very romantic indeed, she thought.

She lolled on a king sized bed with a heavy breathe, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Now you're lolled. What did you say again?" Kaname smirked.

She frowned, "Shut... Up", she tried to emphasize that she was very tired but failed to do so.

Kaname pressed his lip like... crazy! A very intense kiss they've never had before.

"I love you Yuuki..."

She closed her eyes.

"I do too. And will always forever," she mumbled.

Again, blushes covered Kaname's face like hell.

He frantically pulled away, "I lost to you. Geez"

"Mom! Mom! Jin ate my pudding!" a little girl with a short browned hair tucked a woman's skirt.

The woman was very beautiful , with her brown long hair fanning, she looked extremely gorgeous.

Then another boy with hazel eyes came and tucker her other side of skirt. "Mom, dad was sulking".

She sighed. "Jin, I will buy you another pudding so please can you be my messenger?"

His eyes flickered and he nodded aggresively.

"Told him, he will be a death meat if he messed up in his speech later," she bended down.

"And..." she whispered with a smile on her face.

His face lighted up. "Got it!" the little boy scuttled to the door.

She scoffed a proud smile and stood up with hands on hip.

"Mom, what did you tell him to tell daddy?" the little girl tucked her skirt again. Her eyes full of curiousity.

She smiled gracefully.

"Secret"

-End-


End file.
